Private Lifes
by Faby
Summary: Harry and Draco met in France. They got involved in a relation that doesn't seem very functional or normal, but things aren't what they look like.


Title: _Private Lifes_

Author: Faby

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Raiting: R

Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course).

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing.

Summary: Harry and Draco met in France with no friends to interfer and they get involved in a relation that doesn't seem very functional or norma, but things aren't what they look like.

Reviews or comments: (I'll really appreciate it if you put something like "the title of this fic" or "about the fic" in the title of the email.) 

In his last year at Hogwarts Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, but since Sirius died, Harry felt everyday more uncomfortable in the Wizard World, as a result of this feelings Harry left England as soon as he finished school.

Harry celebrated his 19th birthday in a bar in Paris. He had been traveling without a destiny nor a purpose, because he was no longer interested in anything. While his friends wanted to success in their jobs or to form a family, Harry wished for anonymity, Harry hoped to be a normal man.

Perhaps it had been destiny, luck or just a curius reunion of circumstances which led Harry to that precisely bar. Harry had been drinking tequila and was alone, no unwanted companions, no girls nor boys that expected a meaning relationship, no silly partners that get angry when he left them as the sun rise.

Harry was ordering another drink, when a blond came to his side and paid for his drink. It was an irony that the only wizard Harry had seen after a year in the continent was Draco Malfoy, Harry's former rival.

If life was pink, Harry and Draco would have discovered that night that they loved each other and then they would have lived happily ever after, but as the world is a less perfect than that, they didn't do such a thing. Instead of it, they agreed into spending the night together. After 15 minutes of an uneasy conversation, they left the baf and they went to Draco's flat.

Draco's parents had died during the war and Draco, being the sole heir of the Malfoys, inherited a large fortune; unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy connections with the Dark Lord made impossible for Draco to remain with the english community, so Draco had planned for months where and how to invest his money. Once he graduated, he moved on to Paris and started a prolific bussines in the Fashion World, Draco's company was a success designing exclusive clothes and accessories.

Draco lived in a exprensive muggle flat and to that place he took Harry. Harry didn't have time to apreciate the decoration, because they were very busy with each other that night.

Harry didn't held any expectation of that encounter, he was with Draco just because he had found him attractive and he knew that Draco understood what kind of relation he was looking for.

Draco kissed Harry roughly, demanging and with passion, he led him to his bedroom and place him in his bed. Harry allowed him to overpower him and he even let himself to be lost in Draco's embrace, in Draco's arms and mouth.

That night Harry stayed with Draco, which was a surprise itself and Draco did nothing to send him away, although there had been no cuddling, nor nice words between them.

--- --- --- ---

Harry wasn't a morning person, but the morning after his birthday Harry was awaked in a very sensual way. Some fingers were playfuly caressing his member, Harry had sighed and found himself caught in a fierce embrace, while a mouth was licking his neck.

Definetely, Harry had enjoyed himself that morning. Once they finished their pleasure session, Harry lied in bed and fell into a light sleep. While Harry rested, Draco got ready to go to his office, he took a quick shower and drank a coffe, before he wrote a small note to his last lover.

When Harry finally woke up, he discovered himself in a strange, but nice bedroom, once he got dressed he took a look around to find that the owner of the flat was nowhere to be seen, but a note placed next the bed reassured him that he was invited to remain there as much as he wanted it. Harry left at miday, but he knew that he would be at the bar at 10.00 to meet Malfoy again.

The same situation was repited for a couple of weeks until Draco proposed him to stop wasting his money in a hotel and moved on with him until hi continued hsi travesy through the Continent. So Harry started living in Draco's apartment temporarily with the conviction of being there just for a couple of weeks the most. At the end the weeks became monts and then years, when Harry found a nice and simple job in a Coffe shop.

Harry and Draco continued their relationship with no attachments nor compromises, they were together just to have fun and because it was easier than start something with a muggle, because that would have meant too much to explain and too little knowledge about the other.

Harry worked as a waiter in the afternoons, so he was more thatn fine with this schedule, no more need to wake up early and time enough at night to go clubbing or whatever he liked to do.

Draco was fine with the way things were working, his business couldn't be better and his love life had what he needed: sex; but , perhaps the best was the stability, he was with someone who knew him and didn't want to change him nor expected something more.

--- --- --- ---

In their first winter together Harry discovered that Draco was some months older that him as Draco's 20th birthday was December 16th. That day they got out together, Harry made reservations in a very expensive and exclusive restaurant and he had a very exciting night once they got home.

Draco celebrated his birthday in a pleasant way, he had company and his life couldn't be better. Harry and he were getting along quite well and, perhaps, the most important thing was that he wasn't alone. After losing his parents, Draco had felt the need to be with someone, at that time Draco had counted with his friends in Slytherin, but once he graduated he discovered that living there would have been insufferable, so he had moved his residence to Paris where he had found peace and causal partners.

Once they were in their flat, Draco started kissing Harry in a fierce and dominating way as if to prove that Harry was with him.

--- --- --- --- ---

The first Christmas they spend together was a special one, there were no Carol songs, nor Christmas tree, but they interchanged gifts and stayed in bed watching movies, eating nice dishes and making love to each other.

Draco was conscious of Harry's needs so he was the one who proposed the interchange, because he knew that Harry wanted to celebrate that date in a special way, but he also knew that their lifes and relation weren't normalm so they needed to create their own little rituals.

--- --- --- --- ---

They weren't a convencional couple, because they never made promises, nor vows; they lived with no attachments, each day as the first and the last. But, at the same time, they enjoyed every moment with the other. As the months passed they learnt the preferences of the other, the way the other slept, his favorite food, his habits, his dislikes, the tone of his voice when he was angry or sad, the form of Draco's lips took when he was smiling or the colour of Harry's eyes after they were together. They knew what the other wanted without asking, so it was comon thing that one of them order at the bars or restaurents.

As it's obvious, they became used to have the other around, the force of the custom made them think that spend bithdays, holidays and weekends together was something so common as read the newspaper in the morning or drink hot coffee. Perhaps, it had been unfortunately that they never were boyfriends, before living together, because they weren't conscious of the kind of relationship they had; the links they had were beyond friendship, beyond words, they made unconsciously the other an extension of themselves, they became family without notice it and they became dependent of the other to the degree of ignoring this dependency.

--- --- --- --- ---

Harry defeated Voldemort when he was 17 years it had been the afternoon of the 7th day of December and ten years later a special celebration was to have place at Hogwarts. Evidentely Harry was the most expected guest of the evening.

When Harry arrived, Hogwarts was full of exwarriors, members of the Order, personal of the Ministry of Magic and the press, but to tell the truth no one could have said for sure what was more incredible between having back the saviour of the Wizard World or watching who was his companion.

Draco placed an arm against Harry's back to push him, because Harry had gotten frozed when he watched all the unwanted attention he was getting, Draco's touch however had made him move through the sea of people. At the end, Harry was stopped by the very enthusiastic welcome of th Weasley twins and all their family. Things had been going very well, until Ron got near Harry and saw the arrogant face of Draco Malfoy and, before he even welcomed Harry, Ron walked to face the man who had mede his life a living hell for 7 years.

-"What the hell are you doing here? Because I'm sure no one would have dare to invited a death eater if it's not to torture him." Ron spoke carefully slow and witha poison voice that everybody detected that the red haired man was in any minute to become aggresive.

Ron Weasley was a man with limited ambitions in life, he was born to be not the guiding star of his community. He had worked at the Ministry for a couple of years to earn enough money to open a gymnasium in Hogsmeade and that's how he became the owner of a small bussiness that allowed him, if not too many pleasures, a comfortable life. Ron had gotten married a couple of months after the openin fo his gym with Lavander Brown.

Lavander had always been a beautiful girl and perhaps she had been the most attractive woman in several generations; everybody had expected her to be married with a rich and attractive guy, preferably a quidditch player, but life is not always fair and Lavander didn't get married the year after her graduation; in fact, she was far for enjoying her life, because she had to be a single mother that same year.

When Lavander was visiting the family of his last boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchey in a muggle town, she met a man that charmed her. Lavander found that the neighbour of the Finch-Fletchey family was ten times worthy than the son and while she presented herself like a nice perfect girlfriend, she let this man to took her anytime he pleased. 12 days after being introduced to Justin's family, Lavander broke their engagement, because she found the love of her life, who was unfortunately married. That's how Lavander Brown had a beautiful daughter before his 19th birthday. Time later seh married Ron Weasley, because he was the only one who proposed to marry her and who seemed not to mind, at least not too much, the large list of men who had shared her bed in that time.

Ten years after her graduation, Lavander was the proud mother of 2 beautiful girls and 3 attractive boys, none of them had red hair.

Harry moved and stepped between Draco and Ron.

-"I invited him and if that's a problem, we can leave." Harry was almost wishing to hear that he can leave the party. Before Ron could answer, the Ministry interfered.

-"Mr. Potter, there's no need to be angry, we are very pleased to have you and your companion here." With a trained smile Cornelio Fudge greeted Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, we hope you'll enjoy the evening as any of the other guest. And if there's a problem, any problem, don't doubt and tell me."

While Draco was very pleased, Ron was furious, Harry had defended Malfoy and by doing it they (Harry and the Ministry) had made him look ridiculous. Fortunately, Hermione meddled.

-"Harry, how are you?" Hermione gave him a hug and continued interrogating him. "So it's true that you came with Malfoy. I thought that you were living in the muggle world." The people around them started dispersing as soon as the Ministry finished his talk, so the only people in the group were the twins, Lavander, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry.

-"I still live as a muggle." Harry wasn't feeling very disposed to give explanations.

-"And how...?" It was obvious that Hermione wanted to know what kind of relation Harry had with Draco.

-"I live with him, now can we talk about something else." Harry's voice indicated that he wasn't to talk anymore about it. Hermione nodded and they moved to a table that was reserved for them.

Hermione Granger worked at St. Mungo, she was a mediwitch and a good one. Hermione and Ron had dated for 2 months in their seventh year at Hogwarts, but it hadn't worked , because they wanted different things at that time, while Hermione was all the time thinking and studying for the NEWT'S, Ron spent his time thinking in sex and as Hermione refused to be taken anytime Ron wanted, they broke off. Ten years later they were still friends, not very close, but at least they met every now and then.

When Hermione left school, she felt that studying was the most important objectif in her life and that's why she entered at St. Mungo like an apprentice. The Healer that was her teacher was Augustus Pye, he was specialised in 'Criature-Induced Injuries' and a muggle born wizard who research posssible applications of muggle remedies in the Wizard Medicine. Augustus Pye was 12 years older that Hermione, he was a man devoted to his job and with little time to socialise, so when Hermione became his student, Augustus life changed. Hermione was a 18 years old girl, with a nice body and a pleasant face, while Augustus was a 30 years old man with no partner, the logical result was that a month after their first day together they were having sex in a daily basis.

Perhaps for an outsider watcher the relation Ron had wanted was the seme she had with the Healer, but Hermione was very pleased to share her time and bed with a man that was as brilliant as Augustus. Hermione started living in Augustus' house 3 months after they started dating and they lived together 5 years, the same time that last her training. They ended their relationship when Hermione discovered him with his new student in a bed at the hospital. They had a big fight, which in Hermione's terms meant that they talked about the repercussions of Augustus' act. At the end, they agreed to be friends and when they had time and no partner, they remembered their time together.

Since Hermione and Augustus ended their relation, Hermione decided that she didn't want to be married not to have babies, so that made her a very popular Healer between the male staff, almost every man around her age and older have been with her in intimate terms at least once.

Although Hermione prefered attractive young men like Augustus, she had a policy: never refused an intelligent man, because he isn't handsome. Hermione wanted to believe that wisdom and intelligence make anyone better, that's why she had never refused to be with one of her partners of St. Mungo, specially when a promotion was offered. A couple of months before the celebration party was held, Hermione started seeing Healer Darius Abrams, the most important healer of their time, the most eminent specialist in maladies caused by dark magic. Healer Darius Abrams was a 65 years old man, that looked no older than 55 thanks to the difference of the process of aging between muggles and wizards, he had white hair, was very thin and his body was loose, weak and slack as a result of have never prectised any sport, his eyes were blue, but they had no bright left, they were opaque. Even when Hermione found him not attractive at all, she had accepted to live with him, because he had agreed to direct and supervise her lattest research and that was an incredible opportunity that couldn't be waste. Hermione's project would take at least 18 months to be finished and Hermione had decided that their relation will last the same 18 months, because she wasn't to throw away a chance like that just because she disliked him phisically.

In the table, that was reserved for Harry, was sitting an old man. When they came closer, the man welcomed them and Hermione made a quickly introduction.

When Healer Abrams placed a hand in Hermione's tight Harry frowned, but Draco saved him of show his disapproval.

-"Harry, it's her life and she's old enough to know what she's doing." Draco whispered in Harry's ear and Harry just nodded.

Harry noticed too that people seemed no to find disturbing the fact that a so old man was dating Hermione, which had to mean that the situation had to be frequent. Harry sighed and directed his attention once more to Ron and his very boring conversation.

-"And I swear that I have never imagined that a girl like Lavander was to accept to be my wife, I mean she's the more alluring woman I have ever met and now she's my wife, cann't you believe it?"

Harry saw that Draco was a second before laugh in Ron's face, so he gazed at Draco and shocked his head. Draco inclined himself in order to whisper.

-"Harry, be nice and let me do a little comment."

-"No and behave like the good boy you are." Draco glared and Harry smiled at him and quickly kiss him.

-"Fine." Draco said aloud and took Harry's hand to make him stand up.

-"Come on, I want a drink, move on Potter." Harry excused himself and accompanied Draco laughing.

Obviously the drink was a pretext to get away for awhile. Draco was kissing Harry's neck, while Harry was hugging him.

-"I never imagined that I'll see the day when the Weasley twins will seem more normal than Granger and Weasley."

-"I'm sure there's a good explanation behind those scenes."

-"Yeah, they don't have a brain."

-"Draco." Harry complained.

-"Come on, you saw them, their lifes are a mess." Draco heard Harry's sigh. "You couldn't have changed their lifes."

-"I know. Do you have the sensation that this party and everything here is getting stranger any minute that pass?"

-"Yes and the question is what's gonna happen next?" Draco murmured.

--- --- --- --- ---

Like it?

If your answer is "yes" review.

If your answer is "no" review.

If you aren't sure of your answer, then review.


End file.
